Starry night at the motel
by Cadaverific
Summary: A fluffy Destiel-drabble, takes place in the Impala and a motel room.


Castiel glanced over at Dean who was, as usual, sitting in the driving seat. They were in the Impala, driving quietly trough the starry night. Spots of lights travelled trough the car, lighting them up. Dean was pulling his brows together, which he used to do when he was concentrated. Castiel traced his lucious lips with his gaze, and wondered what they felt like, though he had an idea.

They made a right turn and arrived at the motel they were currently staying at. Dean made another right turn, and parked the car in the parking lot.

As he watched him move, Castiel tried to imagine what it felt like being Dean, being human. It was rare that angels befriended humans like this, really rare, and it was so because some of them thought that all humans were stains. Castiel thought that too until he met the brothers, and realized that humans weren't bad after all, not the least bad.

"Hey Cas, we've arrived. What's on your mind? You were staring."

Castiel snapped out of his daydreaming and looked down.

"Nothing is on my mind. I was thinking."

Dean put his hands in his lap.

"They're the same thing. Well, what were you thinking about then? Hm?"

Castiel looked up at him. The street-lamps from outside shone an orange light on him as he turned his head, casting hard shadows.

"I was thinking about you Dean. About humans and their emotions."

Dean didn't really know what to say as a response. He just stared into Castiel's blue eyes, feeling like a total idiot.

They sat like that for a while, looking at each other without saying a word, though it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. Then Dean leaned forward and cupped Castiel's face, ready to move away if Cas got nervous like the time at the den of iniquity, like he had called it. Dean didn't want to push it.

Castiel felt something deep in his stomach, thought he couldn't quite decide what the feeling was. He closed his eyes, and let Dean put a feather-light kiss on his lips. His lips felt like Castiel had imagined them, soft and curvy.

Suddenly, Castiel opened his eyes which turned blank. He was hearing voices in Enochain inside his head. He was being summoned to Heaven.

Dean instantly removed his hands out of fear. But then Castiel focused his eyes again, and told him he had to leave, that it was important.

The sound of wings bating announced that Castiel had gone back to his real home, and Dean sighed and leaned back.

A few hours after that, when Sam was sleeping on the couch and Dean was just about to go to bed (there were only one bed in the room, and a round of rock-paper-scissor decided that Dean was the one sleeping in the bed). The grey shirt he was wearing were wet at the collar from the water he had splashed in his face.

He heard the familiar sound of wings and turned around. There Castiel stood, next to the window, waiting for him. When he turned around to leave the towel in the bathroom he smiled for himself.

He hung it on the bathtub and got back into the bedroom.

"Good evening." Castiel said.

"Good evening Cas. Are you here on a special errand?"

Castiel shifted, and looked down at his feet. It wasn't that much of a special errand, but at the same time it was really special.

"No."

Dean crawled into the bed. Castiel didn't move. Outside the window, a branch was moving in the wind and the stars in the sky looked like tiny jewels.

"You look a bit tired. You can sleep here."

"Angels don't require sleep. You know that." He noted calmly, but took a few steps to the bed anyway. He hesitated, then took off his trench-coat and put it in a mess on the floor, took off his tie and untied his shoes. He laid down under the sheet on his back. Dean noticed how short his black eyelashes were now when they were this close.

He couldn't help but smile, just a subtle one. Not only wasn't Cas wearing his beloved trench-coat which he was always wearing no matter the occasion (though he looked really good in it) but he actually took it off for him and is now lying next to him in his bed. He couldn't be happier.

Castiel moved to his side, and looked down, following the curves of Dean's body under the sheets, from his shoulders down to his feet.

"Have you seen the stars tonight?" Dean almost whispered.

Castiel looked up at Dean. He hadn't, so he turned his head to look out the window. The stars were beautiful, even more beautiful than they used to look from Heaven. When he turned his head to face Dean again, he continued.

"You know, I think that they shine for you, Cas, for all the things you do. First off, you're an angel and therefore holy, and that says a lot. You fight for everything you believe in, you barely rest. And you're... you're special Cas, you really are. I think that God put the stars up there just for you, to honour you. And I can totally see why he did."

Castiel felt overwhelmed, to be compared to such beautiful things, and by _Dean _of all people. He wandered with his eyes, and Dean stretched out his arms to embrace him. He felt the warmth travel trough Dean's body to his own trough the white shirt, and wrapped his arms around Dean. He soon fell asleep like that.

Castiel stayed awake all night, holding him, watching him, protecting him from all the demons and evil out there until day came and greeted them with a warm light.


End file.
